Wedding Bells
by ElephantRed
Summary: Olivia and Rafael get married! This is pure fluff, just an idea that popped in my head and wouldn't leave!


A/N: the idea for this story popped into my head a few nights ago and I just had to write it. Obviously it's pre-established Barson, and there is no Noah. I will be adding a second part about the reception and possibly their first night and few weeks! This is probably bad, but I tried my best, I just decided to have some fun with my two favorite characters, so please be nice! Also I don't own SVU!

Rafael woke up and was disturbed by the emptiness of his hotel room bed. He was disoriented, and rubbed his eyes while stretching his legs. And then, he remembered. It was Saturday, September 18. The day he would finally marry the love of his life. In 5 hours, he would meet his beautiful bride at the altar. He got up to shower, butterflies active in his stomach.

One floor up, Olivia Benson had woken up 45 minutes ago, her heart pounding. She sat on the balcony of her hotel room, and watched the sunrise, thinking about how today was the start of the rest of her life. Never in a million years did she think she would make it to this point. She had married the job. She was so attached to her partner of 12 years that she had shut everyone else out. After he walked out and she finally started to date again, it was one failed relationship after another, and she gave up, and remarried the job. And somehow, a wonderful man managed to work his way through her walls and into her heart. And in 5 hours, she would walk down the aisle and marry him. In front of all of his family, and her friends, she was finally having her happy ever after.

Rafael got out of the shower and let his groomsmen into his room to get ready. They had a small bridal party, with the best man and the maid of honor, and 3 bridesmaids and groomsmen. Rafael had chosen his dearest friend from his childhood, Eddie Garcia, to be his best man. For the groomsmen, he had his best friend from law school, Ronnie, his college roommate, Kevin, and his closest cousin, Danny. These were the four men who meant the world to Rafael. He could trust them with anything, and he couldn't be happier that they would be standing next to him as he began the journey with his one true love. Olivia had chosen Casey Novak to be her maid of honor, with Amanda Rollins, Melinda Warner, and her dearest childhood friend Courtney, as her bridesmaids.

Casey came to the door and handed Rafael an envelope. On the outside it simply read "Rafael" in what he immediately recognized as Olivia's script. He sat on the bed and read the letter.

 _Dear Rafael,_

 _Good morning, love. I cannot believe today is finally here. In just a few short hours, I will marry you, and we will begin the rest of our lives together. I cannot wait until then. I don't know why, Rafael, but I still get butterflies every time I see you. My skin feels like it's electric under your touch. My heart feels happy when I think of you. I know I'm not the most emotional person, but you managed to find your way through my walls, and made yourself a home in my heart. I still don't know how you did it, but God I'm glad you did. Thank you, for always being mi amor, my best friend, my confidante, my everything. I'll never forget the day you said "Mi amor, I would be your knight in shining armor, but you are no damsel in distress, and you certainly don't need me to save you." Well, you are my knight in shining armor, you saved me from myself. I knew from the first day we were introduced, and you quipped that it must have been "take your daughters to work day" that I knew I wanted to get to know you. And here we are, after all the cases, the unbelievable sass, which goes both ways, (but we both know who the real sassmaster is), to the tragedies that could never be explained, the late nights, the fights, and the laughter, here we are. I absolutely cannot wait to see you, and begin our new lives together._

 _All of my love,_

 _Olivia_

Rafael cried sitting on the bed. Olivia never ceased to amaze him. A post-it note fell out of the envelope.

 _P.S. No, you can't object at our wedding. You'd just be overruled anyway._

He laughed and put the letter in the pocket of his suit jacket. He reached over to his nightstand, and retrieved an envelope of his own, and a chocolate bar, from the drawer, and handed them to Eddie. "Could you please bring this to Olivia?" He asked.

Eddie knocked on the door and handed the envelope and chocolate to Casey, who gave them to Olivia, who was getting her hair curled. She laughed when she saw the chocolate, and opened her envelope, grateful her makeup hadn't been done yet.

 _Mi Amor,_

 _Good morning, my beautiful bride. Before you can even think, yes, you look beautiful, you always do, yes, I'm going to love your dress, and yes, I'll cry when I see you. Now that I've got you smiling, I wanted to let you know how happy I am to be marrying you. You are the perfect woman. You are strong, fearless, courageous, you have a golden heart, you are so kind, caring, and genuine. You love more fiercely than anyone on this planet. And because I know you, yes, mi amor, you deserve to be happy. You make me the happiest man alive Olivia. You let me in, let me help you, and in turn, you have healed me in ways I didn't know I needed. My life got so much better the moment you walked in. I knew the moment we met that you were very special. You brought light and meaning to my life, even through the darkness we deal with. You have taught me about myself, and shown me that the little boy from el barrio de Gerome Avenue, is still inside of me. And that I am worthy of love, no matter what I was taught as a child. You, Olivia, are worthy of this love too, and I will work tirelessly to prove it to you. Every day, every moment. I will make sure that you know you are loved. So, my love, I cannot wait to call you mi esposa in just a few more hours._

 _I love you, para siempre,_

 _Rafael_

Olivia completely lost it while reading his letter. He never failed to amaze her with his words, his actions, his love. She wanted nothing more than to call him, but she wanted this to be traditional. Casey handed her tissues and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you, Liv, you deserve this."

"Thanks Case. I'm just nervous."

"That's normal, but don't worry too much, okay?"

Olivia smiled back, and they started to do her make up. Casey put on her floor length navy blue dress, with pink flats. It was a sweetheart neck, and it accentuated her curves in all the right places. Melinda, Amanda, and Courtney all wore the same dress as Casey, but theirs were cut off at the knee, and they wore pink heels. The boys were wearing light gray suits, with pink bow ties , and pink rose boutonnières. Rafael had chosen for them to wear white shirts, with matching navy suspenders, and a navy pocket square. Rafael wore a navy suit, with a solid pink bow tie, and a pink rose boutonnière, with a navy striped suspender and pocket square set. He brushed his teeth for the third time that day, and brushed his hair and put a bit of gel in it. He was so nervous, his hands were shaking, and he had to have his mom come tie his bow tie.

"Mamá, estoy nerviosa." She patted her son's chest, and straightened his bow tie.

"M'hijo, don't be nervous. Olivia loves you very much, and you love her. You two were meant to be together. Today is all about you two and celebrating your love for each other."

"¿Estas orgullosa?" Rafael teared up, as he asked his mom if she was proud of him.

She hugged her son tightly, rubbing his back, "Oh m'hijo, of course I'm proud of you. Todos. Para siempre. You make me very proud. Abuelita is proud of you too, Rafael."

He looked at his mom and smiled.

"Mama, you look stunning." She wore a gold floor length gown. It had short sleeves and a crystal neckline. She wore the diamond bracelet and earrings that Rafael had bought her, they were the first things he bought with his first paycheck as an ADA.

"Thank you, Rafael. Now, go finish getting ready, I have to go check on Olivia."

"Adíos, Mama, send Liv my love." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Don Cragen and Mrs. Barba walked to Olivia's room together. Olivia had asked Don to walk her down the aisle, she was the closest thing she had to a father. Casey let them both in. Olivia had just stepped into her dress. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. It accentuated her breasts and was silk all the way down, but was tacked up to give it volume through the skirt. She looked absolutely stunning. It had a tie back, and Mrs. Barba went over to tie her in.

"Olivia, mi hija, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Barba." She said as she hugged the older woman.

"Now, do you have your something old?"

"Yes, I have my mother's bracelet." She gestured to the simple silver chain with SB monogrammed on a disc in the middle.

Mrs. Barba handed her a box with a necklace in it. It was a simple silver disc, similar to the bracelet, but it had "OBB" monogrammed on it.

"Your something new, Mrs. Olivia Benson Barba." They knew she was dropping her last name to her middle name and taking Rafael's last name.

"Oh it's beautiful, thank you so much." She hugged Rafael's mom as she put it on her.

Don Cragen jumped in, "Olivia, I want you to have this," he said, as he handed her a tiara. "This was my Marge's. She wore it on her wedding day, and if we ever had a daughter, she wanted her to wear it. She would want you to wear it." Olivia and Don both teared up, as Don placed it on her head, careful not to mess up her curls. They hugged, and Olivia whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Don. This means the world."

Casey jumped in next, "and for your something blue, we have two somethings. First, we have your navy garter. And," she took a patch of fabric out from a box, it was clearly several small pieces of fabric stitched together. "This, is a small piece of everyone in the squad's dress blues, for you to pin inside your dress. They wrote their initials and a short message on their scrap."

Olivia cried as she looked at the piece of fabric, about the size of an index card.

"All of my love, Baby Girl. -Fin

Congrats Liv, you deserve it.- Cap

Best of Luck, Old Friend.- Munch

Semper Fi.- El

Congrats, Sarge.- Amanda

Proud of you.- Nick

Congrats Olivia!- Sonny"

Olivia broke out into tears. "Oh this is beautiful, thank you so much. Case can you help me pin it in?'

Casey lifted her skirt, and pinned it to the inside.

Don checked his watch, "Okay, ladies! Time to get this show on the road! Liv, you ready?"

She smiled and nodded.

They all walked downstairs to the lawn behind the hotel. It had an amazing view of the Hudson, right behind where the altar had been set. There were white chairs with alternating navy and coral ribbons, and coral rose petals lined the aisle. Olivia waited in a room off to the side with Don.

Rafael stood at the altar, in front of his family, and their friends. He was so nervous, his palms were sweating. He patted his pocket to make sure the rings were still there, and they were. Finally, the music began to play, and the bridal party began to process in. First came Amanda and Danny. Then, Melinda and Kevin. Next, Ronnie and Courtney. Finally, Eddie and Casey came down the aisle. Rafael's heart raced. Olivia stood in the back and squeezed Don's hand, she butterflies flying around her stomach. She had never been more nervous. Part of her wanted to run, but a bigger part wanted to marry Rafael.

"Ready, Liv?" He asked her.

She smiled. "I'm ready."

Here comes the bride started to play, and Olivia walked out, holding Don's arm. Rafael felt like the wind had been knocked out of him when he saw her, his hands flew to his face as the tears started to fall. She looked stunning. She locked eyes with him, and suddenly that was all that mattered. Everything else felt so right. They got to the end of the aisle, and Don wiped her tears, hugged her, kissed her cheek, and handed her to Rafael.

They had chosen to get married in the Catholic Faith, because Rafael was Catholic, and Olivia wanted him to be happy, and she decided it would give their future children, if there were any, something to ground them. The priest went through the ceremony, and finally it was time for the vows. They had chosen to go with traditional vows, with a personal addition at the beginning. Rafael went first.

"Olivia. You have been my rock since the day I met you. You even laughed when I joked that it must have been "take your daughters to work day." You have been there for me in a way that no one else has, and I am so in love with you. I fall more in love with you every day, and you never cease to amaze me." He began to choke up. "We've battled the hardest fights together, and I don't want to spend another day without you. I love you so much, Olivia." And the priest took them through the traditional vows. "Do you, Olivia, take Rafael to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She cried, and said "I do." He slid the ring onto her finger, it was a stunning platinum band, with diamonds wrapped around it, with a larger diamond in the middle.

Now it was Olivia's turn.

"Rafael, I remember meeting you that first day in Court, and I couldn't stop thinking how much of a jerk you were." They both laughed. "But as time went on, and I threw your sass right back at you, I realized that you are one of the most amazing people that I have been privileged to meet in my life. You have a heart like no other, and you're a fighter. You fought your way through my walls, and you stole my heart. No matter how hard things get, I want you with me for every step of the journey. I love you so much." She cried at the end, she wasn't much for emotions in public, so kept her personal vow short. Finally, it was his turn to answer.

"Do you, Rafael, take Olivia, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He met her brown eyes with his sparkling green eyes and said,

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the Catholic Church and the State of New York, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife! You may kiss your bride."

Everyone clapped and cheered and Rafael and Olivia stood smiling at each other until Rafael put his hands around Olivia's waist and pulled her in for a kiss, while she threw his arms around his neck. He pulled back and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Barba" in her ear, before they turned to head to the reception.


End file.
